


Whispering Pines

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-28
Updated: 1999-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Locked in a basement, Ray and Ben face the events that have placed a strain on their friendship. This story is a sequel toSouth by Southwest.





	Whispering Pines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. The author makes no claims onthe characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. Fraser, Vecchio, et.al. belong to Alliance;the McKenzies and friends belong to me. No infringement of any copyrights held by CBS, Alliance, CTV, or any other copyright holders of DUE SOUTH is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

Whispering Pines

By SL Haas

(Copyright September 1997 Revised June 1999)

 

T

he final rumbles of a particularly loud peal of thunder rolled through the cabin nestled in the pines. Only one sleeper stirred to mark its passing. Casey rolled and stretched, surprised that the thunder didn't frighten her like it normally did. Her eyes flew open when her hand connected with someone else's body. She sat up in the bed--her sofa bed--and stared at the man in the bed with her.

Memories of the previous night flitted through her mind as she carefully slid out of the bed trying not to disturb Ray. Spreading the blanket back over the sleeping man, she paused as Ray moved restlessly then settled and continued sleeping.

Drawing a steady breath, Casey tiptoed to her bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans topped with a flannel shirt. Just as quietly, she started a pot of coffee and moved to Trevor's room to check on Ben. The Mountie slept peacefully, the wolf at his feet. Dief jumped from the bed and solemnly observed Casey as she bent over Ben's still form.

Casey placed a hand on his forehead, dismayed to feel the heat radiating from him. She'd give Joseph a call and have him up to check Ben once more. She quietly left the room and closed the door.

*Whine* Dief nudged her leg.

Putting a finger to her lips, she motioned for Dief to follow her. Opening the door of the cabin, she let the restless wolf out into the wet dawn. He shot off into the semi-darkness. Casey watched for a few minutes then closed the door. Dief would return when he felt like it.

Skirting the sofa bed and the man still asleep there, she reached for the phone and quickly placed a call to the main house. Joseph promised to be there within the hour. Casey replaced the receiver on its cradle and turned to see Ray sitting up in the sofa bed, sleep still clinging to him.

He yawned and stretched; the T-shirt pulling tightly across his chest then turned his doe-like hazel eyes on her. "Is that coffee I smell?"

Casey nodded and smiled. "Would you like some?"

"Yeah, just let me find my clothes." He dug around the side of the sofa bed looking for the sweat pants he had discarded the night before. Casey retrieved the sweats from the foot of the bed and handed them to Ray.

"Thanks, Casey." He motioned with his head toward the phone. "Who were you talking to?"

Casey busied herself preparing two cups of coffee. "I gave Joseph a call. I want him to check on your friend."

Ray's head shot up and he was out of the bed pulling his sweats on as he made a beeline for the door of the bedroom. He quietly disappeared through it.

Casey sat the cups of coffee on the table and followed Ray into the bedroom. 

Ray sat on the edge of the bed with one of Ben's hands in his. He patted the hand then gave a quick squeeze to Ben’s arm. 

Casey, recalling from experience with her husband and her family, knew just how much concern was offered in those simple gestures. "Ray, I don't think Ben's developed pneumonia. He doesn't seem to be congested and that was our main concern. Joseph will check him over and if we need to take him to a hospital we can get him out of here in no time."

Ray shifted his gaze to Casey's face. "What do you mean--no time? I thought you said you were at the backend of nowhere!" 

Casey motioned for Ray to follow her out of the room. She closed the door then retrieved the cups of coffee and offered one to Ray. "Well, Ray, actually, we're only at the Edge of the Earth." She smiled at Ray's apparent confusion.

Ray tilted his head and stared at her much like an owl. "The edge of the earth?" Casey nodded. "I knew it. I just knew it! We've gone and fallen off the edge of the earth!" He glared at Casey over the cup of coffee. "I should've known!"

Casey chuckled and used her arms to make a grand gesture. "Ray, this cabin resort is called 'The Edge of the Earth.' It's a place to get away from 'civilization'." Her fingers added the quotation marks around the civilization.

"Okay, so we're out here on the edge of the earth. How do we get Benny to a hospital quickly? You said it took several hours to drive all the way back in here." He glared at her, frowning.

"It does. It takes almost 4 hours by jeep."

"That's not quick enough if Benny needs to go to the hospital." Ray was determined to drive home that point.

"It takes less than an hour by helicopter. Would that be quick enough for you?"

Ray considered the information then nodded his head. "You had me worried there for a minute, Casey. It's good to know that we can get Benny to help quickly if he needs it."

Casey nodded her head in agreement. "That's one of the reasons Joseph learned to fly a chopper. The isolation of this place is great, but when an emergency arises..." She placed a hand on his arm, "...don't worry about your friend. If we need to get him to a hospital, we can be there in less than an hour."

A solid knock on the door interrupted them. Casey smiled reassuringly. "That's either Joseph or Ben's wolf has learned how to knock."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Ray muttered as Casey answered the door.

"Hi, Joseph," Casey greeted her uncle.

"Hi, Kiddo. How are my patients?" Joseph asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to tell me?" she tossed at him as she prepared another cup of coffee. "Ray here is being a real pain in the butt and Ben..."

"I object! I'm not a pain in the butt, I'm just a concerned citizen exercising my rights." 

Casey's snort carried to the two men.

Joseph checked Ray over quickly. "You're doing fine, Ray, and don't pay any attention to my niece. She's a bit of a busybody and really enjoys interfering in other people's lives." Joseph winked when he caught Ray's eye.

"Now Joseph, I resemble that!" She smiled and handed the cup of coffee to him. Joseph laughed and accepted the cup. He took a generous sip and set it aside.

"I'll just check Mr. Fraser before I finish it. You said he was running a temperature?" He angled toward the door of the bedroom followed by Ray.

Ben was awake when they entered. His head turned to face them as the men trooped in. A wan smile played across his lips before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Fraser?" Joseph crossed his arms on his chest.

"I'm fine," Ben tersely replied.

Joseph stared at the man in the bed. "You know what I've learned after more than thirty years practicing medicine?"

"No..." Ben stared at Joseph with an obvious question in his eyes.

"When a patient tells me he feels fine--it usually means 'fucked up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional.'" He paused. "Is that what you are?"

Ray's brazen laugh drew Ben's glare away from Joseph. "I'm gonna have to remember that, Benny--next time you tell me you're doing fine."

"Ray, Ray, Ray..."

"Yeah, Benny? Why don't you just shut up and let the doctor check you over. Okay?"

The two friends traded glances before Ben relented. "I'm sorry, Dr...?"

"Please call me Joseph. Everyone does." Joseph extended his hand and shook Ben's.

"Joseph. I don't remember much about last night." Ben ran a thumb across his forehead and stopped at the bandage. "My cut?"

"I stitched that up for you last night--nasty little gash. I've started you on an antibiotic. That'll take care of the infection." Joseph settled onto the side of the bed. "Casey says you're running a fever. I need to check for the cause of that. I don't want you developing pneumonia on me." His fatherly hand gently patted the Mountie's.

"No, sir." Ben watched as Joseph drew out a stethoscope and submitted to his examination. He accepted the thermometer and waited patiently for it to take his temperature.

Joseph removed the thermometer, read it, and turned to Ben. "Well, Mr. Fraser..."

"Ben."

"All right, Ben. Your lungs are fairly clear--a slight amount of congestion. You're running a slight temperature--99.2 degrees--nothing serious. Let me change the dressing on your cut and I'll be out of your way."

"The fever?" Ray was taking no chances.

"That's quite normal for what I'm seeing here--concussion, inhalation of water, infection, shock--any one of those can induce a fever. Combine them and I'd be very surprised if there wasn't one." Noting the concern on Ray's face, he added, "Ray, a fever is simply the body's method of combating an infection--nothing to worry about--unless it climbs above 101 or so."

He turned back to Ben. "Son, I want you to sleep as much as you can. Take one of the sleeping tablets I left with Casey. Your body can wage its battle best if it doesn't have to fight you at the same time. I'll stop back by this evening to check on you." He gave Ben's hand another pat then rose from the bed.

"I'll be right back, Benny," Ray called over his shoulder as he followed Joseph out of the room.

"I'd appreciate that, Ray. I need to..." but Ray was gone. "Oh dear."

Ben considered making his own way to the bathroom, but changed his mind. He knew if he ventured out of the room without the requisite help, that female martinet would be all over him. Casey--that was her name--would nail his hide to the wall. How could such a petite woman contain such a forceful personality? Grimacing slightly, he recalled his friend Cat Madden. She was petite and anything but 'fragile.'

Cat. He would contact Cat and see if he could visit her for a few days after they got this all straightened out. There was no need to worry her unnecessarily over what had happened to them.

Ben shifted in the bed. He hoped Ray would return soon or he would be forced to call for help. He let his eyes stray about the room trying to find something to occupy his mind and take his thoughts off his full bladder. His eyes lit on and passed over the fishing gear, bow and quiver, rock collection, bookcase with several model ships and airplanes, several Audubon Society field guides, a small collection of science fiction books containing some of Ben's own favorites, a book on tying flies, one on fletching arrows, and finally a group of new ones. Ben couldn't see the titles clearly but the author's name was boldly splayed across the spine of the books--Cassandra Hope. If he stayed in this bed much longer he'd investigate those books. Fortunately, Ray returned before he had the chance to reach for one of them.

"Hey, Benny. I thought you might need another tour of the facilities. Am I right or what?"

"You're right, Ray. I could indeed use another tour of the 'facilities.'" Relief flavored his words. Ray grinned as he helped Ben to his feet then to the small bathroom.

* * *

The day passed slowly as Ray sat beside the bed and watched over his friend. Ben asked him to read something and he scanned the selection of books in Trevor's bookcase. "Well, Benny, it looks like you have a choice of science fiction, how to make arrows, or these new books by this Hope dame. What'll it be?"

"I don't care, Ray. Choose something." He ran a thumb across his left eyebrow.

Ray wrinkled his nose at the science fiction and the how-to books. He removed one of the field guides and flipped through the pages. This was even worse. There was no way he would even consider reading about all those different kinds of flowers. Benny might enjoy it but he was the one who had to read it. He put it back on the shelf and pulled out one of the Hope books. It was this or nothing. He drew in a deep breath and began reading. It didn't take long for both men to realize what type of book it was.

"Eeuuww! This is one of those sickening romances that Frannie's so crazy about. You know the kind--the ones with that guy who does the butter commercials on the cover."

Ben turned his head to regard his friend. "He does butter commercials on the cover?"

"No, Benny." Exasperation tinged Ray's voice. "He does butter commercials on TV. He's some kinda model for the covers of these fucking romances."

"Oh."

Ray held the book at arm's length and curled his lips. "I wonder why these kinda books are here in Trevor's room? I can't imagine a boy reading anything like these."

"He doesn't." Casey entered the room and took the book from Ray. "He just wanted an autographed copy of each." She grinned at the expression on the faces of the two men. "He seems to think that they'll be worth something someday."

"Maybe you should steer your son into baseball cards or coin collecting instead of these romance novels. There's probably a better market for cards or coins than these." His mouth twitched with amusement.

"That's what I've tried to tell him, but he's as stubborn as his father was." She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "I think you can probably find something more suitable in the living room."

"Thanks, Casey, but I think it's time for Benny to get some more sleep," Ray whispered. He motioned toward the bed where Ben lay, his eyes shut and his breathing slow and even.

Casey smiled and quietly left the room. Ray followed and moved to the bookcase that stood beside fireplace. Scanning the titles, Ray saw nothing that caught his interest. Finally, in desperation, he grabbed a book on the American West and retreated to Ben's room.

Casey returned to the room with a plate containing a sandwich and some chips. She handed it to Ray and sat the cup of coffee on the small table beside the chair she had moved into the room for Ray. Wordlessly she smiled at him when he mouthed a thank you then left the two men alone.

Ray settled back into the chair, took a bite from the sandwich, and began reading. When he realized he had read the same paragraph three times and still didn't know what he had read, he closed the book with a snap. Laying it aside he glanced over at Ben, still sleeping quietly.

He finished the small meal and drained the coffee cup. Casey magically appeared, took the plate, and refilled the cup. Ray caught her hand before she could leave and planted a kiss on her palm. She smiled down at him before extracting her hand from his.

"I've got some work to do. Will you be okay?" she asked, her voice a velvet murmur.

"We'll be fine, Casey. Don't worry about us," Ray echoed the softness of her voice.

Casey gathered her notebook computer and left the cabin. If she didn't leave now she would never get any work done on this project. Ray was just too much of a distraction for her peace of mind. She shook her head as she walked the trail along the river. _‘Idiots. Both of them. But really nice idiots.’_

Ray fingered the cover of the book on the American West. He opened it and began reading again. Not surprisingly he found his mind wandering from the history of mining districts in California. He closed the book again and laid it aside.

Leaning back in the chair, Ray rested his chin in his good hand and watched Ben. His eyes strayed occasionally to the bookcase containing Trevor's collection. Finally, with a disgusted sigh, he pulled the romance novel from the bookcase and opened it to the page where he had stopped. He read steadily as his friend slept.

* * *

Ben sat at attention in the chair drawn up near the fireplace. He silently submitted to Joseph's probing hands. Not that he had anything against doctors but, honestly, he had had enough doctors in the past several months to last him a lifetime. This vacation had been a chance to put all that behind him and, yet, here he was, again, at the mercy of a doctor.

"Everything looks good, Ben. You have amazing recuperative powers." Joseph pushed his chair back and crossed his legs.

"Thank you kindly, Joseph."

"But? There's a but hanging on the end there." Joseph smiled at the Mountie and crossed his arms. He had rarely seen anyone who could sit at attention as well as Ben could.

Ben's eyes focused on Joseph's face and gradually a small smile appeared and a slight rosy hue flooded his face. "I'm sorry, Joseph, but..."

"...but you've seen enough doctors lately and you'd rather not see me?" Ben nodded shortly. "That's quite alright, Ben. Can't stand doctors myself." He chuckled and patted Ben's knee. "Unless something drastic happens, I won't need to see you again. Does that make you feel better?"

Ben's smile widened. "Yes, sir."

Joseph stood and turned to Casey. "Kiddo, do you have any of Jim's canes around here?"

"I'm one step ahead of you, Joseph." Casey produced a cane and handed it to Ben.

Ben accepted it and ran his hand caressingly down its length. "This is beautiful, Casey."

"Thank you, Ben. My husband carved it."

She walked with Joseph to the door and waved farewell. Turning back to Ben, she motioned for him to accompany her. She watched Ben rise to his feet and, leaning heavily on the cane, slowly limp over to her.

Casey led the way out of her cabin and, walking slowly beside Ben, crossed the small clearing to the other cabin that shared a small clearing centered by a stately pine. A wooden swing hung from a large branch of the pine. Motioning with her hand, Casey said, "This is my sister's cabin. I've opened it and aired it out. I've also laid in a small stock of food."

"Anxious to be rid of us?" Ben asked casually.

Her gently laugh rippled through the air. "Not at all, Ben. I just thought you and Ray might appreciate some time on your own." 

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know. Besides," she grinned at Ben, "I think Ray was getting tired of sleeping on my sofa. At least Beth's cabin has several beds in it."

They climbed the steps to the cabin where a grinning Ray met them. "This is great, Benny, all the comforts of home. The only thing it needs is a TV." He held the screen door open allowing Ben and Casey to enter the cabin.

"Sorry, Ray, but the only TV in the valley is down at the main house." Casey watched Ben settle onto the sofa, then turned to Ray. "If you two need anything, just call. The phone is connected to the main house and they will know where I am. Or..." she grinned wickedly at Ray, "...you could just holler across the clearing at me. Better yet, just drop over."

"Is that an invitation?" 

"Could be, Ray, could be." Casey waved good-bye to Ben and left the two men by themselves.

Ben glanced around the cabin. "This is nice, Ray."

"Yeah, real nice, Benny."

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Ben?" Casey asked as she strode up the steps leading to the porch of the cabin shared by Ray and Ben.

Seated with his feet on the railing, Ben smiled down at the petite woman who had so precipitously entered their life. He had enjoyed watching her purposeful stride across the tiny clearing that separated her cabin from theirs.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you kindly." He smiled slightly and inclined his head.

"How are the accommodations?" Casey motioned to the cabin and the view.

Ben gazed off across the clearing to the mountains in the distance and the river below them. It was hard to believe that within the confines of this tiny valley there were 20 cabins. Some were close together in the semblance of a village; there were several pairs, and, finally, several cabins isolated from the rest. So, depending on how isolated one wished to be from the rest of humanity, there was a cabin tailored to almost anyone's needs.

Casey's cabin was one of a pair that sat closer to the river than any of the others. He and Ray now occupied the other cabin that completed that pair. The main house, the residence/office of Joseph and his family, sat even closer to the river acting as a guardian for the scattering of smaller cabins in the valley behind it.

His smile broadened in approval. "I feel like I'm home. Thank you for putting up with us." 

"I should be thanking you! It's usually dead calm around here this time of the year." She sighed and sat on the rail next to Ben's feet. "It feels so...so lonely. Each cabin I close is one less filled with people...laughter...loving. Do you know what I mean?"

Ben nodded. He really did understand what Casey was saying. "So, you operate a series of guest cabins?" The question hung in the air between them. They had never really discussed their respective backgrounds and Ben's curiosity was piqued.

Casey smiled and smoothed back the hair that tickled her cheeks. "No, these cabins belong to Joseph. It's sort of a tax shelter for him. I bought one from him several years ago and in exchange for upkeep on it when I'm not here, I help close them down in preparation for the winter months."

"That's too bad." He could understand the slight yearning he heard in her voice. "So where do you live?"

She turned sparkling eyes to the Mountie. "Now why would you want to know that?"

Momentarily flustered, Ben coughed, "I'm sorry if I uh...I..."

"Don't sweat it, Ben. I was just kidding!" She smiled as the flustered look left his face and a shy, sweet smile settled there. _‘He should smile more often,’_ she thought. "I live in Island Lake."

Ben's forehead furrowed as he sought for clarification. "Island Lake?"

Casey chuckled as she leaned forward and patted his arm. "Yes, Island Lake--as in Island Lake, Illinois. We're practically neighbors."

"Does Ray know?"

Casey shook her head. "He hasn't asked?"

"And you're not going to tell him?"

"Why?"

"I thought...I mean...don't you...ah..." Ben stammered to a halt.

"What did you think, Ben?" Whatever it was it sure was affecting him. She could see the blush creep into his cheeks. He was really a nice man. She was glad that she'd been there to rescue him from the river.

"I thought you and Ray were...that is Ray and you...oh dear!" Ben's face was a definite shade of rose.

Casey laughed, "No, Ray and I aren't..." She shook her hands beside her face, "...anything. In fact, I haven't seen him since you two moved over here. Where is he?"

"I don't know. He leaves early and comes back late." The unmistakable tones of sadness echoed in the simple words.

"You mean he doesn't spend the day with you? He's off somewhere by himself? He leaves you to fend for yourself?" Her brow creased with puzzlement. Only five days ago no one could have pried Ray away from Ben. What had happened? She watched the sadness settle into Ben's deep blue eyes. "What is it, Ben? What's happened?"

"It's nothing to do with you or our accommodations, Casey." He hurried to assure her. "It's just that we have some...some personal problems to sort out and I think..." he drew in a deep breath, "I think we're both too afraid of losing our friendship..."

"Ben, any friendship worth having is only worth what you're willing to put into it. If you and Ray have problems--hiding from each other, refusing to face each other and talk out these differences will only result in that friendship drying up and blowing away. I don't think you want that, do you?" Casey reached over and gently laid a hand on his arm. "Do you?"

The feet dropped from the rail and Ben leaned forward in the chair to clasp his hands between his knees. "No, I don't want that." He grimaced and shook his head. In a voice almost too soft to hear, he said, "I don't know how to apologize for what I did to him."

"Usually, 'I'm sorry' works."

"Not for what I did." Ben's head drooped over his clasped hands.

"Ben, Ray's your best friend. I'll bet 'I'm sorry' would be enough."

A muscle quivered in his jaw. "It can't be enough. Not for what I did--what I almost cost him. There are no words to express how sorry I am. I don't know what to say to him."

"Well, since I haven't the foggiest what you think you did to him to cause this rift in your friendship, I can't really offer you any more than the suggestion that you talk it out with Ray." Somehow she knew that whatever was eating at Ben could only be cured by a good long talk between the two men. She would just have to get them together to talk.

"I ran out on him." His hoarse whisper broke the silence.

"What?" Casey's mind popped back to the present.

"I ran out on him. He mortgaged his home to bail me out of jail and I ran out on him." Ben buried his face in his hands, "If he hadn't..." Ben shuddered at the memory evoked, "...if things were different, he would have lost everything. His family would be homeless. All because I thought my only chance for love was on that train."

He raised haunted eyes to Casey. "I gave up everything I thought important--Ray, Dief, my job--to go with her and she wasn't worth it. I betrayed everyone I hold dear for a woman who wasn't worth it." He buried his face in his hands again.

"Sounds like you were in love and, heaven knows, love makes us do strange things." There was a gently softness in her voice.

Harshly, Ben denied, "No, I know now I wasn't in love with her. I thought I was, but she just used me--used my guilty feelings toward her. You see, I...I sent her to prison."

Casey placed her hands on Ben's bowed shoulders. "Ben, everyone makes mistakes. Some are worse than others are. You have to pick yourself up and fix the ones you can and bear the ones you can't." She cradled his chin in one of her hands, "You're only human, Ben...and so is Ray. So, don't discount him before you give him a chance. If you feel you need to apologize to him, do it! Don't wait until too much time has passed and too big a gulf develops between you."

Ben's shoulders slumped. "You're right, of course, but..."

"But, what?"

"Ray..."

"Ray what?"

"Ray barely speaks to me. As soon as breakfast is over he leaves and doesn't come back until dinner. Sometimes later." Ben's voice lowered as did his head.

Casey leaned back against the post on the porch and stared at the cabin door behind Ben. So, the two men needed to talk over some serious matters and it looked like neither one wanted to be the one to start. Any doubts she might have had faded. If neither one of them would take that first step, then she would give them both a good shove. A friendship like theirs deserved every chance to survive.

"Well, I've gotta get back to work. If Ray doesn't show up for dinner, drop over to my cabin. I always have plenty and there's absolutely no need for you to eat alone."

"Thank you kindly." 

Casey rose to her feet and gave Ben's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She went down the steps then turned to Ben. "I could use your help this afternoon down at the main house. Do you think you could make it down there? Say around 3? It would be a big help to me."

"I'd be more than happy to help you, Casey." It would be little enough to repay all that she had done for him.

"Thanks, Ben. Use one of the 4-wheelers to get down there. Oh, and can I borrow Dief for a little bit?"

"Certainly."

Casey dropped down on eye-level with the wolf. "Hey, Dief. How would you like some apple pie?"

Dief's ears perked up. *Woof*

"I thought you might!" Glancing back up at Ben, she laughed at the look on his face. "Don't worry, Ben, I'll save some for you."

Calling to Dief, she strolled across the clearing to her cabin. She collected her notebook and, straddling her 4-wheeler, drove off in the direction of the main house. Dief followed behind her. She had things to do before this afternoon arrived.

* * *

"Okay, Dief. Find Ray." Casey gave the wolf the instructions and waited, hoping he understood what she wanted. Dief looked at her then headed down toward the river. Casey revved up the 4-wheeler and followed. The wolf held to a steady pace and covered about a mile along the river before he stopped and waited for Casey to catch up.

Shading her eyes against the bright sunlight, she glanced around. Not spotting Ray she looked at the wolf. "Okay, Dief. Where to now?"

*Woof*

"I'm sorry, boy, but I don't understand 'Wolf'." She didn't know of anyone who did except probably Ben and maybe Ray.

Dief turned away from her and started down to the riverbank. Casey climbed off the 4-wheeler and followed in his tracks.

"Hiya, Buddy. What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with Benny?"

Casey heard Ray talking to the wolf before she saw him. Pushing aside one last shrub, she found herself on a small patch of sand along a small eddy in the river.

"Hi, Ray. I didn't know you were here?" Well, she didn't. She couldn't help it if Dief did.

"Hi, Casey. What are you doing out here?" Ray's hazel eyes lit with pleasure.

"Looking for you."

Surprised, he grinned at her. "Really. Now why would you be doing that?" It was nice to have someone as pretty as Casey looking for him.

"I was wondering if you could give me a hand later on this afternoon with something I'm trying to do down at the big house. I could really use your help. I'll bake you an apple pie..."

"With ice cream?" he bargained.

"With homemade ice cream," Casey upped the ante.

"You've just hired yourself some help. What is it you need help with?"

Crossing her fingers behind her back, Casey said, "I've got some things stored in the basement of the main house that I need to move up to several of the cabins. I need you to help me get them out of the basement."

"This won't be in the way?" He held up his hand with the cast.

"No, what I need you for...your cast won't get in the way." Not if things worked out the way she wanted them to. 

She picked up a rock and threw it across the water. It skipped two times before finally dropping into the water. Not to be outdone, Ray chose a rock and skipped it across the river. Three skips. Casey carefully selected her next rock--three skips. The friendly rivalry continued unabated for several minutes with Ray eventually conceding defeat after a prolonged 5 skips from an exceptionally well proportioned rock Casey discovered. Laughing, they sat on the sand bar and reminisced about childhood activities and games and rivalries and...friends.

Casey brushed a errant strand of hair out of her face and, glancing sideways at Ray, asked, "Ray, is there some reason why you've been avoiding Ben? I've noticed how he seems to be alone most of the time. Is there something going on?"

"No, there's nothing." Nothing that he wanted to discuss. How **could** he discuss it? How could he say that he'd shot his best friend? Ben had almost died and it had been his bullet that had almost killed him.

He buried his face in his hands. He relived the moments of stark terror right after he realized that he had shot Ben. The blood--there was so much blood--Benny's blood--where was the ambulance? Don't die, Benny, please don't die. I didn't mean to shoot you. Why'd you step in front of my gun? She was gonna shoot you. Why'd you step in front of my gun?

"Ray? What is it, Ray?" Casey leaned toward him, reaching out a hand in a gesture of comfort.

He shuddered viscerally. "Nothing."

Withdrawing her hand, she slowly shook her head. "I don't believe that and you know it. Something happened between you and Ben and it's affecting your friendship. Sometimes it helps to talk these things out."

"I can't talk this out." 

"Why not? I'm sure Ben would understand."

"That's just it. He understands everything but he can't understand this. He just can't." Pain was carved in merciless lines on his face.

"Ray, if he's done something that he is genuinely sorry for then..."

Ray turned a puzzled face to Casey. "Sorry? He's sorry? I shot him, dammit. What does he have to be sorry about? I shot him. I almost killed my best friend and he's sorry?" He ran his hands through his thinning hair.

Shot? Casey sat back in stunned silence. Ray shot Ben? Ben ran out on Ray? Things were more muddled than she could have ever imagined. She leaned forward once more and placed a hand on his arm. "So, Ray, is that why you've been leaving Ben alone all day? You're afraid he might not forgive you for shooting him?"

"Oh, he says he's forgiven me. But how do I know? Is he just saying that to make me feel better? Well it ain't working. I shot him, Casey." He turned haunted eyes to stare at the woman beside him. "I saw the bullet from my gun hit him in the back. I saw him fall off that train car and lay in a puddle of his own blood. I watched the life seeping from his eyes. My best friend and I shot him. How can he forgive me for that? How can I ever forgive myself?" He ran his hands over his face and stared out across the river. Pain oozed from every pore of his body.

Casey ran her hand up his arm, across his shoulders, not surprised to find her other arm encircling Ray and drawing him into a hug. These two men definitely needed to talk about their problems. They needed to talk to each other. That was the only way they could resolve the damage this incident from their past had inflicted upon their relationship. Now, more than ever, she was determined to be that busybody that got Ray and Ben moving back toward each other and the healing their relationship so desperately needed.

She slid her arms from around Ray's shoulders. "You should really be talking to Ben about this, Ray."

"I know, but I don't know how to...I mean...how do I say I'm sorry that I shot him? It sounds so...so fake."

"It only sounds fake if you don't mean it. If you really mean it then there's no way that Ben would think that you didn't regret the accident. And it was an accident, Ray. If Ben stepped in front of your gun as you fired it, there's no way you could have prevented it." She watched as Ray's shoulders sagged.

"I think you need to forgive yourself as much as you seem to think Ben needs to forgive you. We humans are strange creatures, Ray. We can so easily forgive almost anything someone else does, but when it comes to forgiving ourselves..." She smiled ruefully and shook her head.

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean." He stared across the river. "When do you need me to help you?"

Momentarily confused, Casey asked, "Help me?" 

"Yeah, you remember--moving things from the basement?"

"Oh, yeah, around 3 this afternoon?"

"At the main house?" Casey nodded. "I'll be there."

"Thanks, Ray, and I know you and Ben will work out your problems. Your friendship is one of those that can survive ordeals that would destroy others. And Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Just don't wait to long to deal with your guilt. It has a way of eating at you until there's nothing left and I'd hate to see that happen to you. Okay?"

"Okay, Casey. I'll think about it." Ray looked away from her and stared across the river.

"You do that, Ray. I'll see you later today." She climbed to her feet and left Ray sitting on the sandbar.

Casey headed back to the main house to prepare for this afternoon. She only hoped that Joseph and Emily would go along with her schemes. Her two leading men were all set for the action. She just needed to prepare the stage for her little play. She hoped it would have the desired outcome. She liked these two men and didn't want to see their friendship destroyed because they were unwilling to talk to each other.

She smiled openly. They had never encountered Kaitlin Cassandra Sinclair before. She had never been able to leave well enough alone--not when she could give it a helping hand.

* * *

"I'm totally in awe as to how well you are getting about, Ben." Casey stared at the Mountie as he stepped off the bottom step of the basement stairs.

"It's simply a case of mind over matter."

Casey smiled and nodded her head. "Uh huh...you strike me as the kind of person who hates being ill and will do anything to prevent that from happening and..." she stared meaningfully at Ben, "...and if you should happen to get sick, you push yourself unmercifully until you get better. Am I right?" Ben had the grace to nod an affirmative to her question. "I thought so. You..." her words were cut off by Joseph's appearance in the door of the basement.

"Casey? I think you'd better come up here a moment."

Casey glanced up the stairway at her uncle, noting the reserved expression on his face. _‘Ray must be here,’_ she thought. "I'll be right back, Ben. Don't go anywhere."

"I'll try not to, Casey."

Casey climbed the stairs and slid past Joseph. His hand shot out and captured her arm. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kiddo."

Casey turned troubled eyes to her uncle. "I do too, Joseph. I do too."

Joseph released her arm and she hurried to answer the knocking on the door. Emily beat her to it. She could hear the muffled conversation between Ray and her aunt. The words became distinct as she left the hallway and approached the front door. "Hi, Ray. Boy am I ever glad you made it."

"Hi, Casey. Emily here tells me that you haven't baked my pie yet. Are you trying to welsh on your end of our deal?"

Casey chuckled. "No, Ray. I've got everything laid out ready for me to put it together. It won't take too long to bake and, besides, I like hot apple pie."

Ray rubbed his hands together. "Me, too, so lead me to this stuff that needs to be moved so we can get it done and you can fix me that pie and I can have a piece, okay?"

"Okay." She led the way back down the hallway that led to the basement. Joseph and Emily followed along in their wake. Opening the door to the basement, she stepped back and motioned for Ray to precede her. "I forgot something, Ray. I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long." Ray stepped through the doorway and was surprised when the door slammed shut behind him.

"Casey? Is that you?"

Ray's eyes widened. "Benny? What are you doing here?"

Ben stared up the stairs at his friend at the top. "Casey asked me to help her with some stuff here in the basement."

"That's strange. She asked me the same thing." Ray turned back to the door and beat on it. "Casey? Casey? Let me out of here."

Casey stared at the door then answered Ray, "I'm sorry, Ray, but I'm not opening this door until you and Ben talk out your problems. You need to talk to each other and you weren't going to do it on your own. Now you can't run away from each other."

"Casey!"

"No, Ray. I'm not letting you out of there until the two of you straighten things out."

 "Casey, let me outta here!"

"Ray, she has already informed us that she won't open the door until we talk to each other." Ben stated the obvious.

He banged on the door once more. "She's got no right to lock us in the basement. We're being held prisoner against our will, Benny, and I'm not gonna stand for it."

Casey leaned against the door and listened to the two men on the other side. Maybe they would take this opportunity to hash out their problems. At least they couldn't avoid each other down there.

"Do you think that's a wise thing to do, Casey?" Joseph stood in the hallway with Emily behind him.

"Wise? I don't know. All I know is that the two of them need to work this out and they are not going to do it on their own." She straightened and ran her hands through her hair. "Dammit, Joseph, they've been avoiding each other ever since they moved to Beth's cabin. You haven't seen the way they've acted. They're both hurting over events of the past and they need to talk it out."

Joseph spoke with unwelcome frankness. "That's their business, Casey, not yours." 

"I know. I just don't like to see them hurting when I can..."

"...interfere?"

Casey sighed. "Yeah. Interfere pretty much covers it, doesn't it?" Joseph nodded. "I'll let them out in a little bit," she temporized. "I promised them an apple pie if they helped me. I'll bake one now and let them out when it's done. Will that satisfy you?"

"No, but that never stopped you before." He gave his niece a hug and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

Ben searched among the relics scattered around the basement finally sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. He stretched out his injured ankle and drew the other leg up. He rested his chin on his knee. He had a feeling that, no matter how loudly Ray shouted or banged on the door, it would stay closed and locked until they had that talk they refused to have with each other.

That Casey was definitely not one to put up with human foibles and he had no doubt that they would spend a long time in this basement if they didn't clear the air between them. He bowed his head and buried his face in his hands. This was something he didn't want to do, didn't know how to do it, didn't know where to start. He needed to apologize to Ray for his thoughtless actions. But, how could Ray possibly forgive him for what he had almost done? But if they didn't talk things over they might not be able to mend the rift developing in their friendship.

Ben thought about how his life had been before coming to Chicago. He thought about Chicago. No doubt about it, if it hadn't been for Ray, Ben would never have made it in the Windy City. He had never had a friend like Ray and the thought of losing that friendship frightened him. Victoria had almost destroyed him and his career, not to mention Ray's. Had she also destroyed this friendship? Ben felt the tears prick at the back of his eyes and he struggled to keep them from falling.

Ray leaned against the door of the basement. That Casey was as devious a person as he had ever known. All she had to say was she needed his help. Yeah, sure! Just look where it had gotten him--locked in a basement with Benny. Talk things over? How could he talk things over with his friend? How could he ever expect Fraser to forgive him for shooting him? How could anyone forgive that--even a man as close to being a saint as Benny? So how was he gonna be able to apologize for doing that?

He looked down at Ben and was surprised to see him sitting on the floor with his face buried in his hands. Ray scooted down the stairs and over to where Ben sat. "Are you okay, Benny? Is it too cold or damp or whatever for you?" He stared back at the locked door. "If I get a chance I'm gonna strangle that woman for both of us!"

A muffled sound came from Ben and Ray noticed that his shoulders were shaking. "Benny, what is it? Are you cold?" He settled on his knees beside his friend and draped his arms around Ben. Only then did he realize that Ben wasn't shivering. He was crying.

Worry made Ray's voice sharper than normal. "Benny, what is it? What's the matter? We'll get outta here even if I have to kick the door down."

Ben slid his hands down his face, wiping at the tears that flowed down his cheeks. "That won't be necessary, Ray. I guess I'm still not quite recovered from everything."

"That's okay, Benny. We'll get through this just like we've gotten through everything else. Don't worry, I'll always be here for you."

"Will you, Ray? Even after what I did?" Ben asked, dark despair in his voice.

"After what you did? What are you talking about?"

Ben shrugged free of Ray's arms. "How can you still want to be my friend after what I did." He drew in a deep shuddering breath, then continued. "I was going with her, Ray. I was leaving everything behind to go with her. You would have lost your home because of me. Even knowing what she was, I was going with her. How can you ever forgive me for that?"

Ray felt the pain radiating from Ben. It was the same pain he felt when he thought of shooting Ben. It ached with the same intensity that his ached. It echoed the pain that throbbed in his soul.

"I'll admit that it wasn't easy, Benny. I couldn't believe that you would just up and walk out on me like that. There had to be some reason for you doing that. You're my friend, my best friend. I know that whatever you do, you have a good reason for it. I may not be able to see that reason, but it's there somewhere..."

Ben leaned his head back and rested it against the wall of the basement. Closing his eyes, he said in a hoarse whisper, "There was no reason, Ray. I simply thought she was my only chance for love."

Incredulously, Ray asked, "Your only chance? Whatever gave you that idea? Haven't you seen the way women look at you?"

"That's lust, Ray, not love." Ben paused and Ray saw the look of anguish in his eyes. "I was in love once but...I thought Victoria could replace her. I was wrong. Victoria only used me. She never loved me--not like...not like..." Ben bowed his head. Now was not the time to discuss his relationship with Phil McKenzie. Ray didn't need to know about that part of his past.

"I was going with Victoria, knowing that I didn't love her, because I was afraid I would never know love again. How can you forgive me for that? I should be thanking you for stopping me from making another mistake in my life."

"Thanking me? For shooting you? How can you possible say that?" Ray asked with disbelief plain in his voice.

Ben captured Ray's eyes with his. "Only a friend would have the courage to do that."

"Courage? COURAGE? It was an accident, Fraser. There was no courage in it at all. I was aiming at that bitch and you stepped in the way. Dammit, Benny, it was an accident. I didn't mean to shoot you. I didn't mean to, Benny. I didn't." Ray slid down the wall and sat at Ben's side burying his face in his hands.

It was Ben's turn to wrap his arms around his friend. Ben felt the pain radiating from Ray. It was the same pain he felt when he thought of running out on Ray. It ached with the same intensity that his ached. It echoed the pain that throbbed in his soul.

"Whether it was courage or an accident doesn't matter. What matters, Ray, is that you stopped me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

Ray lifted his tear-streaked face to regard Ben. "What do you mean?"

"I know that if I'd gone with her, sooner or later, one or both of us would've ended up dead." Ben shuddered. "There's a darkness in her soul that I couldn't reach—that she wouldn't let me reach. That darkness would have claimed both our lives. You prevented that from happening."

"But I shot you, Benny. You don't know how that feels. I watched my bullet hit you. I watched you fall to the platform. I watched your life draining away. Oh my God, I watched you..." Sobs wracked the wiry frame.

The two friends huddled together in the semi-darkness of the basement. The pain held inside each was shared and soothed by the understanding and love of the other. Forgiveness was lathered thickly over the wounds that had sought to destroy them.

"Ray, you're my friend, my best friend. I'm sorry I ran out on you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Benny, you're my best friend, too. If you can forgive me for shooting you, I can most certainly forgive you for taking off with that woman." He could forgive Benny but he would never forgive Victoria. There was a debt to pay and someday he would collect it.

* * *

Ben and Ray sat with their backs to the wall of the basement. How long had they been there? The shaft of light from the door took both by surprise. They watched the shadow glide down the stairs and come to stand over them.

"I'm sorry, Ray, Ben. I shouldn't have done this to you. I only have one excuse and I hope you will accept it as my apology to you." Casey wasn't encouraged by the looks both men gave her.

"Casey..." Ray started but was silenced by a wave of her hand.

"You both shared some of your situation with me. I knew it wasn't me that needed to hear your stories. You needed to talk to each other but you avoided each other. That was mainly your fault, Ray. Ben couldn't get around so you took off and left him on his own."

Ray started to protest but held back at Casey's look. "You're not the only one to blame, Ray. You just took the easy way out."

She turned her baleful glare on the Mountie. "Now you, Ben, bottle it all up inside you. Sooner or later, all that hurt and sorrow you keep squashed down inside you will explode. Ray is your friend. One of the things friends do is help you through hard times. You need to open up and let your friends help you."

Hands moving in a silent plea, Casey continued, "You two have a friendship that comes along only once in a lifetime. Don't throw it away because you can't face each other and be honest with each other. Don't let this destroy your friendship."

Ray stared at Casey then turned to Ben. "Have you ever seen anyone that talks as much as she does?"

Ben returned Ray's glance then turned back to Casey. "Not since..." he paused as he remembered those all night storytelling sessions with the Inuit, "...not in a long time."

Casey glared down at the two men. "You had your talk?" The men shared another glance then nodded their heads. Casey sighed in exasperation. "You let me carry on like that when you already had it all worked out?"

Ray smirked. "I did try to tell you but you wouldn't let me speak."

Sighing heavily, Casey turned and stalked back to the stairs. One foot on the bottom step, she called over her shoulder, "The apple pie is cooling and if you don't get your sorry butts up off that floor and up to the kitchen I'll give it all to Diefenbaker!" She continued up the stairs out of the basement.

The men shared another glance. "Moody!" Ben commented.

Ray laughed and climbed to his feet. He offered a hand to help Ben up.

"Thanks, Ray."

"No problemo, Benny."

* * *

Ray was restless. This was their last day here. Tomorrow Joseph would fly them out to the small airport that served this region. He would head on home to Chicago and Benny would head north to visit his friend, Sgt. Madden.

Right now, though, Ray was restless. Casey and he were supposed to go fishing, but she was nowhere to be found. True, all he had said was something about wanting to prove to Fraser that he wasn't totally inept when it came to 'woodsy' stuff. She was the one who had suggested Ray could catch their dinner. He wandered down the trail to the main house.

Emily was raking leaves in the yard. She smiled when she saw the tall man cross the yard and approach her.

"Afternoon, Ray. How are you and Ben today?" She shaded her eyes with her hand.

"We're fine, Em. Ben's parked on that porch and I can't get him to move. Says he enjoys the peace and quiet." Ray shuddered.

"You don't care for the quiet?" She smiled in amusement.

"Quiet's okay, but I can only take so much of it before I want to start yelling or something. Man, I miss the city." Ray ran a hand over his thinning hair.

Emily quietly chuckled. "What brings you down here?"

Ray glanced around. "I was looking for Casey. She said something about fishing."

Emily liked the young man before her. She also knew that Casey found him attractive. _'Poor Casey, she's had enough sorrow to last a lifetime,'_ Emily thought as she regarded Ray. "I saw her heading down the river towards her favorite hole. Follow the trail behind the shed over there." She pointed to a shed near the dock. "It'll take you down to the trail along the river to the cliffs. From there it's up to you."

"Thanks, Em." Ray turned and headed toward the shed and the trail that led to the river. He hoped Casey would be easy to find. He didn't relish the prospect of hunting for her around the cliffs that loomed ahead.

He followed the trail paralleling the river. Sometimes it ran down on a sandbar, sometimes it climbed into the trees above. The river, however, never disappeared from sight. Finally, the river curved in close to the mountainside, cutting through the rocks like a knife through butter.

The trail turned and climbed the slope before him. Not relishing the idea of climbing to the top of the cliffs, Ray turned and headed down to the water. The bank was some 5 feet or so above the river. He ventured out close to the edge and looked down at the water below him. He stepped back from the brink and looked around. Casey was nowhere to been seen. He walked along the edge of the bank occasionally glancing at the water below then searching ahead for Casey.

He was upon her before he realized it. He struggled around a large boulder that not only blocked his way but extended out into the river. As he rounded it he saw Casey sitting on an exposed stretch of rock further up the river. She was busily typing on a notebook computer. He carefully made his way over and casually sat down beside her. She sent him a questioning look.

Crossing his arms on his knees, he picked up a pebble and tossed it in the water. "I was just taking a walk when I saw you and thought I would join you. You did say something about fishing."

Casey shook her head and grinned at him. "I didn't think you were serious about that. You not being a country boy and all."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Dark humor sparkled in the depths of his green eyes.

Casey closed her notebook and sat it on the rock beside her. She hugged her knees to her chest and leaned one cheek on the knees. "I'm going to miss you and Ben when you leave tomorrow. You've certainly made this past week fly by."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too." There was a faint tremor in his voice as though some emotion had touched him.

"You will?" She could barely lift her voice above a whisper.

"Yeah." Ray cleared his throat. "Benny said you told him where you lived. He seemed to think it was amusing that you hadn't told me."

Casey smiled at him. "Well, Ray, you never asked."

"Well, Casey, I'm asking." His voice was smooth but insistent.

"Asking what?"

Ray leaned back and stared at the sky. Sighing dramatically, Ray enunciated, "I'm asking where…do…you…live?"

Casey grinned. Ray was a delight to spar with. She hadn't had this much fun talking with a man since...since Jim died. _‘Watch it, Casey. Don't get carried away. Once he's gone, you'll probably never see him again!’_ her conscience warned her _. ‘Yeah, but maybe he's different!’_ she countered.

"I live in Island Lake...Island Lake, IL." She finally said.

Realization dawned and Ray stammered, "But...that's only...why didn't you tell me you lived close to Chicago?"

Breathlessly, she asked, "Does it make a difference?" 

"Yeah, it makes a difference! Now I don't have to figure out how to keep in touch with you over long-distance!"

"Now, why would you want to keep in touch, Ray?" The implications sent waves of excitement through her.

Instead of answering the question verbally, Ray leaned over and answered it tactilely. The kiss was gentle at first but soon deepened into something that reached to the very core of each of them. Ray sought to draw Casey even closer but was hampered by the cast on his arm. "Damn," he whispered as he sat forehead to forehead with Casey.

"I guess that's one way to put it. I would have said, 'wow' or even 'holy shit'." She chuckled and move in for another kiss. "Let me do that..." and she wrapped her arms around Ray's frame and ran her hands up and down his back.

Ray held her and used his one good hand to do the same. "Damn that feels good, Casey."

"Hmmm..."

"Casey?"

"Hmmm..."

"I hate it when Benny does that!"

"Does what, Ray?"

"Hmmm's at me! Is that some Canadian thing you do to annoy Americans?"

"I've never given it much thought."

"Well...as long as you don't do it intentionally..."

"Hmmm?"

"Casey!!" She raised her face to his and he saw the laughter in the depths of her storm-grey eyes. He shook his head and kissed her again.

"And here I thought you wanted to go fishing, Ray."

"Fishing? Now what ever gave you that idea?" His tongue traced the soft fullness of her mouth.

"I thought you wanted to show Ben that you could do something 'woodsy' before you left."

"I did...but that was before I got distracted?" His breath softly fanned her face.

"Distracted? Now how in the world did you get distracted?" Her lips brushed against his as she spoke.

"Distracted? Who's distracted?" His lips left hers to nibble on her earlobe then returned to plunder the soft depths of her mouth.

"Good, let's get the poles and go fishing," Casey whispered against his lips.

"Fishing? Now why would I want to do that?"

"Well, fishing's a good start on being 'woodsy'."

"Probably...but not as good as this." His lips pressed against hers, then gently covered her mouth.

Throwing her head back, Ray's lips seared a path from her lips down her throat to the pulse point in her neck. "I see what you mean, Ray. This is definitely better than fishing."

* * *

"And you caught how many trout, Ray?" Ben's eyebrows raised inquiringly.

"I told you before, Benny. I caught four of those babies."

"He did, I swear it!" Casey came to Ray's defense.

Dinner over, the trio and one wolf had adjourned to the porch. The wind filtered through the pines surrounding the two cabins leaving behind a whispering melody that soothed the listeners.

"I love the sound of the wind in the pines. It is so peaceful. I can close my eyes and listen to that sound and believe that there are no cares in the world--that everything is alright." Casey tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

" _'Sweet is the whispering music of yonder pine that sings'_." Ben spoke to the darkness surrounding them.

Casey's eyes flew open and regarded the Mountie. "That was beautiful, Ben. What's it from?"

"It's from the _'Idylls'_ by Theocritis."

She chuckled. "No wonder I haven't heard that passage. I never could get into Greek or Roman literature!"

"You and me both!" Ray laughed with Casey.

All too soon the evening passed and the men said their goodnights and crossed the clearing to their cabin. Casey listened to the laughter drift back to her from the two men. She would definitely miss them when they were gone.

Ray turned one last time as they entered their cabin and saw Casey still standing on her porch. He watched her wave then turn and enter her cabin. He would really miss her when they left. Maybe he would contact her once he got settled back at his job. He turned and followed Ben into their cabin.

Ray helped situate Ben before the fireplace making sure his ankle was elevated. He sat in a chair across from the sofa where Ben sprawled.

"Ya know, Benny...I could get used to living like this."

Ben nodded in agreement. It was more civilized than his father's cabin--not that he had anything against the cabin but, really, not having bathroom facilities in the dead of winter when temperatures could bottom at -80 degrees was something he could do without. Yes, these cabins at the Edge of the Earth were definitely a nice place to be. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Ray watched Ben relax on the sofa. The stress and strain of the past three months seemed to lift from his shoulders. He had thought Benny was going to die from the bullet in his back but he had lived and had healed. And maybe he had gotten that bitch, Victoria, out of his soul. Ray knew that if he ever saw her again he would kill her. He told her that--told her that if she hurt Benny, he'd kill her. Well, she had hurt him--big time--and sooner or later she would pay for that. The scars on Benny were not only physical but mental as well and Ray knew that it would take longer for those to heal. He was thankful they had found this little slice of heaven for Benny. He could rest and regain his strength here.

Ray could almost believe that everything was back to normal if hadn't been for the dreams Benny was having. Several nights Ray awakened to hear Benny calling for someone. He usually found him in the throws of a dream and some of the words he heard convinced him that they were about a woman. Not Victoria, but someone else--maybe that other woman Benny had mentioned. He often called out for Cat--saying she was right. Right about what?

Ray shivered in distaste. He had met Cathy Madden at the hospital during Benny's early days of recovery. Dislike was a mild description of what he felt for the woman, but she was Benny's oldest friend. He would tolerate her for that reason and that reason only. Anyway, Ray reasoned, anyone Benny liked had to have some good in them somewhere.

__

‘I wonder who the dreams are about,’ Ray mused as he watched Ben drift off into a light sleep. Who was Phil? How did he play into this mess? Did this Phil steal one of Benny's old girl friends? The one he wished he hadn't left? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but was afraid that they might raise the specter of Victoria again...and that was something Ray would do anything to prevent. He leaned back in his chair and watched the firelight flicker across Ben's sleeping form.

__

'Yeah, this vacation was definitely one of Benny's better ideas.'

* * *

Casey stomped up the steps onto the porch of her cabin. Yanking the door open, she entered the lonely room. She grabbed her notebook and headed out to the cliffs. No way was she going to admit that she missed that cop and his Mountie friend.

Settling down into her favorite spot, she opened the notebook and pulled up the file containing her current project. She stared at the screen for several minutes not really seeing it but seeing an angular face topped by thinning brown hair framing beautiful hazel green eyes. She shook herself. If she didn't stop thinking about Ray she would never get this book finished.

She reread the passage she had written yesterday. Somehow the flavor of the story escaped her and she found herself at a loss for words. She closed the file and opened a blank page. She stared at it intently then began to type.

****

Whispering Pines

By Cassandra Hope

CHAPTER 1

The cool water of the river flowed down the valley and swirled around the rocks before launching itself over the cliff. It wasn't much, only 12 feet or so, but combined with the boulders straining to barricade the river, the rapids had earned a class 8--heavy: only experienced boatmen in sturdy crafts need apply! Unfortunately the trio that approached Mission Creek Rapids was neither experienced nor aboard a sturdy craft. Tossed and whirled about, the occupants clinging to the logs, the raft rolled through the whitewater.

Lacey Anderson ran toward the bend below Mission Creek. She had seen the raft approach the rapids and enter them.

"Those fools! Don't they know better? They didn't even stop to reconnoiter the rapids! That raft won't survive the falls!"

Casey smiled as the words flowed onto the screen. Funny how some ideas came to her. Who would have thought that a week spent closing cabins for Joseph would result in a new book? She hoped her editor liked this one. Casey already did.

Her fingers stilled as she gazed into the distance. How would this one end? Somehow she didn't think it would end with Lacey sitting on a rock overlooking the river pining for her detective. She smiled as her fingers began their pecking. Maybe Lacey should look him up when she returned to Chicago. Maybe...

To be continued (?)

 

Copyright September 1997 by SL Haas

Revised June 1999

Comments are welcome at 

durango@ionet.net

North Trilogy and Transitions

* South by Southwest
  

* Whispering Pines
  

* In the Before Time
  

* "One Word"
  



End file.
